


Our love can survive the world together, right?

by MajesticTrash



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Kinda, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Time to change that, Toby is a top and you can't convince me otherwise, Troll Jim Lake Jr., there is NOT ENOUGH material for this ship!, trolls vs humans, way different from the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticTrash/pseuds/MajesticTrash
Summary: the end of the world, aka the worlds gone to shit. Trolls and humans have been fighting to the death. now, the world is just a shadow of itself, a skeleton of what remains. two people. one troll and one human. their forbidden love. can and WILL they overcome it all? or simply become more bodies, fallen to the earth, rotting away and crumbling to stone





	1. The beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this if people want me to! my nm.1 ship will always be Jraal (jim and draal) but Joby (jim and toby, duh XD) is a nice second
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE!

The war between humans and trolls never truly ended. The largest wars, all snuffed out for the most part. Throughout the years, arguments and fights broke out between the two species. Within the last decade, things had escalated to the maximum, or at least, that’s what it seemed like. To sum it up in the most basic of terms

 

 

 

 

 

The world got fucked up

 

 

 

 

 

 

An entire group of trolls had finally had it. They were sick of humans, arguing over things, and overall acting like they owned the world. The group of trolls banded together and started the largest war as far as anyone could remember. Within this fighting, a second group of trolls were created. They were sick of the fighting and being In between everything. They simply wanted to live undisturbed for the rest of their lives, uncaring for humans in general. This group eventually grew their own army, now they mark their own territories and claim areas for their own. The three groups fought one another to the very bitter end. Now, hardly any trolls and humans walked the earth. Still, the lingering lives still fought over the last scraps of the old world left. Starving rabid dogs killing each other over a rotted old bone. Civilization had all but crumbled. Shadows of its former self, a skeleton of the world it once was. Incredibly few areas, camps, settlements, that actually formed peace, or something along those similar terms. Trolls and humans, side by side. Or at the very least, across that small river. Sometimes interacting, sometimes ‘you leave me alone I leave you alone’ mentality. The last of the armies, still marched and fought, blood still being shed endlessly. Can’t we all just get along?

 

One day in a small settlement, a troll, young by troll age standards, lived in a small time of interactions between a nearby settlement. A human one. They traded with one another, aided each other from time to time. I scratch your back you scratch mine. Some had become friends, some simply ignored one another. A couple, fell in love. Nothing said taboo like taking your enemy as a lover. Very few would accept living side by side with their enemy, fewer would accept courtship. Humans and trolls, very few wanted to be around one another, living peacefully, because eventually, it always turned to the worst case possible. Humans and trolls, hardly any trust or love between them. One bad blood to another. Eventually the settlements were both wiped out once more. Nothing but bones, ash, and dried blood to be picked over by rabid mongrels. A few survivors knew of one settlement, far across the country, in a far more remote place. A place where both their kind lived in peace equally. Or at least, something similar to what they had. The tiny band of survivors traveled together, making their way to their hope. Hope of a new life. Hope of something more than dying in the middle of no where. Just becoming another fallen corpse, left to rot and turn to dust. The band had to split up, went their separate ways, but promise to meet one another once more in their new home. Now, only a couple traveled together. One troll, and one human. Against the world who wishes to kill them and their love for one another. Maybe they make their way in this life alive, or fall down to the earth like all the rest…..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Nougat Nummy”  
“what?”  
“Nogat Nummy. I think that’s what I miss the most” Jim extended an arm to help pull Toby up as the two climbed up a steep rock  
“that’s what you miss the most?”  
“whaaaat? they’re sooo goood”  
“of course they are. Hurry up”  
“hey I’m climbing as fast as I can!”  
“get your butt up here already” Toby groaned and rolled onto his back the second he climbed up onto the rocks flat surface, huffing and puffing.  
“didn’t any of that training do you any good?”  
“not...now...”  
“you still remember how to swing a weapon though, right?”  
“yessss!”  
“and fire a gun?”  
“yesssssss!” Jim smirked and walked over to the opposite end of the rock, peering past the large tree tops. The forest seemed to go on for miles, with only the few abandoned human settlements occasionally dotting it. Toby huffed out  
“what...do...you...see...Jimbo”  
“geez you’re out of shape. Got a little too comfy at that last human camp”  
“not...funny”  
“well anyways, all I see is a whole lot of nothing. Just our wonderful endless forest”  
“ugughghghhhGHGHGHGHGHGHHG I’M SO TIRED OF THIS FOREST! we’ll never make it. This is the end of us. We’re trapped forever”  
“oh stop being so melodramatic. We’re going to be fine”  
“we’ve traveled for 3 days!”  
“only one Tobes”  
“IT FEELS LIKE 3!”  
“i guess we can take a quick water break while we’re up here. Guess we have the stealth advantage too”  
“we haven’t even seen a human OR troll since that last abandoned camp. Maybe we should go back to that one house, we can live there forever. Forage, be safe, dig out our own cave under it, find woodland creatures and adopt them as our kids. Raise a forest family”  
“forest ranger dads does sound fun. But we can’t just stop. It was a few hours ago. Every step we take forwa-”  
“-forward is another step closer blah blah blah! you’ve been listening to Kanjigar too much” Toby sat up and looked above to the stars as he took a swig out of a canteen. Jim walked over and sat down next to him, peering up at the stars too  
“really pretty tonight huh Tobes”  
“yeah, it is”  
“Some date night huh?”  
“when haven’t we had a nice one?” Toby and Jim shared a hearty laugh before laying down together on their backs, just looking up at the night sky  
“Jimbo...do...you think…..they’ve made it?”  
“dunno Tobes….let’s hope” Toby’s stomach growled, disturbing the calm peace around them  
“let’s go back to that small house. We can at least eat whatever few scraps of food there. Not go hungry-ish”  
“it’s a few hours back, we can’t just undo our progress”  
“well….guess we’ll just have to eat each other”  
“i don’t eat people….but...i guess you do have a weeks worth of food on you”  
“hey!”  
“what?”  
“Well okay yeah. You have like, an hours amount. Plus you’re stone”  
“haha, yep! Break your teeth trying to take a bite!”  
“are...we...gonna make it?”  
“of course we are”  
“for real. Like, what exactly are our chances?”  
“well….slim….but….we have our morale! And we have each other” Jim laid his head on Toby’s chest, looking into his eyes then stole a kiss. Toby started to pet Jim’s head, receiving a purr in reply  
“well Jimbo. You’re right about that….I guess….”  
“what’s wrong? Am I not good enough for you?”  
“i mean….you’re alright. Maybe I should have picked Claire to be my girlfriend, instead of having a troll boyfriend~”  
“ohhhhhhh hell no! Well, someone just lost out on his one chance to spoon”  
“Aww please! I’m kidding! I take it back!”  
“liar!”

 

Jim curled up and pouted, turning his back against Toby. Toby rested his head on his fist  
“hey cutie~”  
“no.”  
“aww, come on handsome, look at me”  
“nooooppeee”  
“pretty please?”  
“no! don’t touch me you bisexual bitch!”  
“you are the ONLY one for me! My sweet gay troll~”  
“mmmm….prove it”  
“well….i could~” Toby walked his fingers along Jim’s side. Jim giggled to the tickling sensation. He turned his head around and growled at Toby. Toby raised his eyebrow and smoothly said  
“ohh suddenly someone want’s to play hard to get?” Jim smiled devilishly and winked  
“but seriously, are you up for it Tobes?”  
“Are you Jimbo?”  
“I’m good either way”  
“oh thank god! I’m exhausted! I do NOT think I have the energy to preform well”  
“aww you’re always my stud muffin~”  
“not when I thrust three times and pass out!” Jim turned himself over and curled into Toby, getting a kiss on the forehead for it  
“i love you Tobes”  
“i love you too Jimbo”  
“when we get there. The first thing I want to do is just pass out onto an actual bed and hibernate with you”  
“Humans can’t hibernate, but still that sounds like the best idea I’ve ever heard, and I listen to you every time”  
“you’re too good for me”  
“funny, I was about to say the same” the two kissed and Jim purred then made a loud yawn  
“i guess we can pass out for the time. We have more than enough shade for me under this tree in daytime”  
“yesss thank you! I’ve been wanting to hear those words for an hour!”  
“i promise, next time we get food, you can eat”  
“no. I know I’m hungry, but you’ve hardly eaten anything since we started walking!”  
“I’m good though”  
“no, you’re getting tired a lot quicker. I know you better than you know yourself. Inside and out”  
“literally! Still find it funny when everyone sees you’re the dominate one~”  
“Well I’m just that good baby~” The two pulled out some bedding supplies from their backpacks and prepared themselves. They cuddled closely under some blankets to block out the cold, Jim’s hard stone skin was warm to the touch at least. They always put a blanket around Toby while Jim held him, or vice versa, helping keep the stone from hurting Toby. They closed their eyes and laid in silence for a long few moments before Jim broke it with a whisper  
“i love you Tobes”  
“I love you too Jimbo”

 

……………………………………………………………………………….

 

“well….last of the water” the Human groaned as he sucked out the last few drops from his canteen. The bright sun hardly pierced the thicket around and above them, giving Jim nearly full access to roam where he pleased  
“don’t worry! Look at the bright side!”  
“what is it THIS time?”  
“we’re together! And no one’s around to judge!” few words could match a truer statement  
“guess so….” Toby slumped against a fallen tree they’d climbed over not but moments ago  
“hey, look, I can hear a small stream somewhere...uh...over…..there”  
“carry me. No don’t. I’m dead weight. Leave me. Save yourself”  
“want me to slap you?”  
“no! Hey, look at that, suddenly I feel fine!”  
“thought so” Jim smiled as he took a seat next to his mate. Toby leaned against him and groaned as soon as his stomach ached and growled  
“hey, next time we find a trash can, I’ll dig through and find whatever is edible for you”  
“fun. Trash food. At least YOU can eat garbage”  
“more than enough human garbage pretty much everywhere”  
“litter is somehow a feast for you” Toby shivered when a cold breeze blew at them. It was the very end of winter. Things still defrosting, flowers and plants prepared to come back to life. All around them was freshly partially melted snow. Hardly any plants, or even animals, to eat. Scavenging for supplies was easier said than done. With lack of materials, and lack of actual settlements or even basic huts, hardly anything could be found or used. Jim wasn’t nervous about the cold affecting him. Trolls couldn’t get sick or even be affected by any sort of disease. no. he worried about his love. Toby was a human, practically everything BUT the sunlight could kill him, even still, too much sun made humans sick. If they didn’t constantly fuck and reproduce, their species might have gone long extinct by now. Then again, human invention and will to live, along with hope, always made them pull through even the worst of times. Jim swore on his life he would protect his mate at all costs. He won’t loose Toby. He won’t loose another loved one. First his mother, then his father, then his friends, then his own tribe. No. no more deaths and losses. They were going to make it to safety. No matter what. Toby was the same. He lost all his family and almost every friend. He promised himself to keep Jim in his life. Love him and never have him feel unloved for even a split second. They joked sure, but to have it be real, Toby would hate himself for it.

 

Jim took off his jacket and wrapped it around Toby, although it was slightly too big.  
“no Jim, you need it”  
“pfft. When do I need it?”  
“well…..cause….you’ll get cold”  
“still won’t kill or hurt me. Unlike you. Now, be my good loving mate and wear it so YOU don’t catch your death, or become a tobypopsicle”  
“hey, you could lick me at least”  
“yummy Toby flavor!” the two laughed lovingly, until Toby made a loud heavy cough. Jim’s joy crashed around him like falling ice  
“Jimbo, don’t look at me like that, I’m fine”  
“no….no you’re getting sick”  
“my body is prob just getting used to the cold. I’m fine” Jim took off his shirt and forced it down Toby’s own  
“keep warm”  
“Hey! I don’t need it-ohh it does feel warm..BUT STILL!”  
“i don’t need it”  
“you DO need to be covered! The sun!”  
“hardly any of it is around”  
“i can’t carry a Jim statue!”  
“and I don’t want to have to carry around a dying boyfriend”  
“fine. The second the clouds clear and more sun comes out, you’re wearing your cloths”  
“ONLY if I’m in danger”  
“alright fine….well….at least I get to see your chest now~” Toby said, tracing along the various carvings, almost tickling Jim from the sensation  
“i know the perfect way to warm up~” Toby’s stomach growled and he clutched it in pain  
“okay, Tobes. We need to get food in you.”  
“I’m f-” Jim made an irritated glare at him while putting a finger to Toby’s lips  
“come on, let me carry you”  
“I’m not tired”  
“I’m strong enough to carry four of you” Jim forced Toby to climb up on him, giving him a fun boyfriend piggy back ride! Toby couldn’t help but grip Jim’s horns and make vroom noises  
“man, I miss cars”  
“they do taste good. Especially the leather interiors”  
“alright, no more food talk, let’s ride!”

 

………………………………………………………………………….

It was a couple hours later…

 

“fuck Toby get down!” Jim said quickly grabbing and pulling Toby under a large slab of rock.  
“wh-” Jim covered his mouth and listened closely, he stared up at the sky, straining his ears, eyes, and nose, in order to get some sort of indication as to where the predator was. Above them, for a flash of a moment, a large flying creature flew above their heads before flying off into the distance. The two sat as still as could, be under that rock for the next few minutes, not wanting to risk anything. Jim finally let out a quiet sigh of relief and let Toby’s mouth go  
“what the hell?”  
“sorry Tobes….i saw a stalkling” Toby’s eyes went wide and he suddenly pulled Jim closer, another thing to cover him  
“s-stalkling?! What the fuck are one of those doing here?!”  
“i don’t know”  
“you’re the troll! You tell me!”  
“i just said I don’t know Tobes!” Jim grabbed his shirt from under Tobys, then rubbed it all over himself, then proceeded to do the same to Toby.  
“there. That should at least mask your scent.”  
“w-will it?”  
“we can hope”

 

Trolls could easily sniff out a human from even a long distance. Jim made sure to always cover Toby in his scent, blocking all the human out and have it just seem like it were another ordinary troll. Jim always worried, humans didn’t nearly have as keen of senses as trolls did. He couldn’t tell Jim when the scent started to fade away.  
“alright. Come on Tobes, we need to start moving again”  
“what if more are around!?”  
“they typically don’t travel in packs, and really don’t like one another either. Incredibly hard to tame and control too, so I somewhat doubt it has an owner anywhere around here”  
“somewhat?”  
“well, I don’t have the answers! If I did I’d tell you. Okay?” Jim calmed himself down, taking a few deep breaths before looking into Toby’s eyes, putting a hand to his face  
“I’m sorry for yelling. I just….you know how I feel about you”  
“it’s alright. I get it. I shouldn’t always expect you to have every answer to anything that comes our way.” the two kissed for a good long moment before letting off. Jim’s sight turned to the sky, searching it for every possible detail he could make out between the thick stormy clouds  
“i guess it’s gone. You have my scent again. If there was any sort of troll camp nearby, I would have found it, or they would have found us. It’s safe” Toby nodded and stood up to dust himself off, Jim included.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t expert you to know every troll thing”  
“hey, like I said, it’s alright. Besides, I do the same with you and human things” Toby chuckled and hooped down some stone steps  
“guess that’s true” the boys stopped after only a few minutes of continued walking. Then they felt it, rain.

 

“aannnddd now that.” Toby groaned and plopped down onto the dirt  
“and I JUST cleaned my boots off. Now there’s gonna be mud. UGH LIFE! WHY!”  
“well, silver lining, more water! And this time we don’t have to worry about it possibly being tainted with harmful bacteria!” Toby leaned up against a tree and dug around in his backpack, pulling out a couple of canteens  
“you know what to do” Jim nodded and went to work. He took them and climbed up a tree, messing around with a bunch of branches and leafs, making a type of tree funnel to slip that good good rain water into the life saving canteens  
“guess we gotta camp here for the night. Again. In the mud. Like peasants”  
“well, between the stones and trees, we have solid dry-ish ground annnddd each other!”  
“sometimes I hate that you’re the positive one”  
“pfffttttttt! you’re wayyy more positive than me most of the time!”  
“not recently. Get your stone ass down here and help me make a fire, you know what to do” Jim got to work digging and building a proper one. Meanwhile Toby took out some maps, notes, and a compass. Tracing various areas, writing things down, and making sure they headed the right way. Deep cold wet muddy snowy thick forests weren’t exactly the easiest to navigate.  
“alright Jimbo...says here….we’re heading north east. On the right way!” Jim blew on the smoldering embers, letting them consume the driest leafs they could find, along with some crumpled up paper they carried around. Making sure to find dry fire material was as difficult as it could get in their situation. So every leaf and twig counted. Toby huddled closer to the measly source of warmth, trying to use it to the best of his abilities. Jim cuddled up to him, kissing him and smiling  
“we’re gonna make it. I know it”  
“yeah well….what if we run into any trol-”  
“shhhh. If we do, I’ll pretend you’re my servant. They HAVE to let me keep you then!”  
“oh? And if we run into any of my fellow humans?”  
“then, I’m your slave” the two laughed and kissed again. Jim wrapped a blanket around the two of them, holding Toby close. The two silently tended to the fire, watching it grow in size and heat. At least they’re mostly out of the rain…

 

……………………………………………………………

 

The next day. More trekking through the wilderness. Not a single animal in sight, or even heard or smelled. Jim could easily pick up even the slightest traces. Yet none were there. Jim climbed up a tree and looked around, trying to find any marker or indication of note. He gasped and his eyes went wide, he shouted down  
“holy fuck Tobes” The human took a swig of water from his canteen  
“hmmm?”  
“you’re not gonna fucking believe it”  
“annnddd stop holding me in suspense. You find some BIGGER tree?”  
“yes! But also, remember when you said you wanted to be a ranger dad?”  
“oh, kinda joking but, sure”  
“We can!”  
“ohhh….uh okay? Well...if we find a bird, we can name it Jake”  
“no, I mean. You know what, just let me run you there”  
“to the nearest bird? Okay I guess” Jim dropped down from the tree, picked Toby up and ran.

…………………………………………………………….……………………….

Toby practically tripped himself trying to go up the stairs as fast as he could  
“THIS IS FUCKIN AWESOME! WOOO!” he shouted as he ran through the doorway. Jim had found a ranger post well hidden within the trees, almost totally impossible for anyone to see, well if they didn’t have the keenest of sight like Jim did  
“ranger dads!”  
“ranger dads!”  
“holy fuck! An actual bed! AND FOOD” Toby ripped open a bag of chips and moaned as he shoved them into his mouth as fast as he could  
“SO STALE AND OLD, BUT ITS LIKE HEAVEN!”  
“just remember, the bag is mine!”  
“Aww I wanted to eat the bag!” Toby almost choked on the chips laughing. Jim tossed down his backpack to the floor and stepped out onto the balcony, looking outward to see the top of massive forest. The clouds large bloated masses filled with water slowly sagged themselves across the sky. The light filtering through here and there giving it an almost heavenly look  
“JIMBO, LETS LIVE HERE FOREVER!”  
“well. We can temporarily”  
“BUUUTTT JIIMMM! A BED! AND A MINI STOVE! AND A MAP AND A FUCKING JOKE BOOK!”  
“only one bed”  
“i know~ makes it all the better with you~”  
“mh~ as much as I love it, you hardly fit on it let alone me, so cuddling together won’t be an option” Toby sat down in a chair and spun around in it. Jim laughed, grabbing a pair of binoculars and looking out of them. He almost dropped them the second he saw it. A group of trolls marching through the forest, directly towards them  
“tobes.”  
“ranger dads! Ohhh let’s look at this wild life chart! Hmm...ohh these flowers will be in season soon! let’s plant a shit load and have it spell our names!”  
“tobes.”  
“ohhh look! 10 different kinds of birds! That one can be sammy, and that one ricky, and that one Toby jr”  
“tobes.”  
“and-”  
“TOBY” Toby’s smiles slowly faded as he saw the intense expression on Jim’s face  
“what’s….wrong?”  
“huge. Band of trolls. Coming this way. Almost here.” Toby looked around, completely heartbroken.  
“i….knew this would be too good to be true...”  
“We need to leave, now”  
“b-but maybe….they...might not notice”  
“if I can see it. They can. Fuck fuck fuck what if the stalkling was with them!? Okay. Fuck. Okay” Jim began to pace around. Toby just flicked various papers and documents, feeling all the joy and hope leak out of him.  
“Jim...maybe...you can...reason with them? Or or hide me with your scent and I jut stay up here and...uh...hide! Yeah! Then they’ll leave and….forest dads”  
“Tobes...i….they won’t let you live”  
“what if they’re the good trolls!”  
“Tobes, there are no good trolls.”  
“but what-”  
“toby. it’s trolls who hunt, kill, and eat humans vs trolls who kill humans if they get in their way”  
“maybe we WON’T be in their way!”  
“if we book it right now, maybe, maybe they won’t find us”  
“please Jim! Try for me”  
“I AM TRYING! I DON’T WANT THEM TO KILL YOU! WHY CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND!” Toby became silent after Jim’s breakdown. Jim’s stress was simply too much, he burst out. He just doesn’t want any kind of risk.  
“I’m so sorry….”  
“it’s alright...”  
“no. it isn’t. I-” below them, the shouts could be heard. Jim’s heart beat as fast as possible. His ears twitched and his muscles tensed up  
“Jim, what wa-” the trolls below shouted louder. Jim swallowed and started to shake. They were too far up to jump down, even for Jim’s capabilities. There was only one staircase. One way in. one way out. Toby quietly whispered out  
“what are they saying Jimbo?” more troll shouting before they heard the trees below them rustle and crack. Jim swallowed one last time before running to the balcony and shouted back down. Toby had to sit still, as quiet as possible, wrapping himself up with Jim’s cloths, praying it masked his scent. Toby could only listen as his love and whatever trolls that lurked below shouted at one another. After a minute, Jim went totally silent. Head hanging low between his shoulders. Toby whispered as quietly as he could. Troll ears could easily pick up on even the slightest voice  
“Jim...what’s going on?”  
“they’re coming up...i…..there’s no place to hide you...but….but they might be good...at least as far as not killing and eating you on sight” the sounds of heavy steps could be heard coming up the stairs. Jim pulled Toby close behind him in a corner, covering him up with as much as he could. It didn’t cover him completely, but it was better than nothing. Jim spoke under his breath in troll. Toby couldn’t understand a word, but he assumed Jim was swearing up a storm  
“Toby...i love you”  
“i love you too Jimbo...we’ll make it through this” Jim didn’t give a reply. Finally a large shape of a troll stood at the door then…..politely and gently knocked...


	2. The set up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our survivors find a little home to stay in for the time.
> 
> Let's hope they're allowed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably THE SHORTEST thing I've ever written. BUT i wanted to show I'm still working on it! you know, life is making me busy and blah blah etc. i miss when i could constantly write. I'm thankful a couple of friends of mine help me with my other fics, or else they would hardly ever be updated. well I'm rambling, so, enjoy!
> 
> as usual, i always love comments! i love feedback! and maybe if you suggest something, i might consider writing it in! =D

Jim took a deep breath, walked over and opened the door slowly. Toby tried to slowly scoot himself back as far as he could, tucking himself into their belongings and overall making himself less noticed. He prayed that Jim could keep him safe. He managed to do so for at least a small handful of times. Troll capabilities surpassed most humans after all. Jim truly was his only defense to any form of troll kind. Toby listened with intense anxiety, trying his hardest to calm his nerves and hope that whoever was on the other side of the door couldn’t smell his fear. Toby watched as Jim tried to keep the door open to a minimum, keeping the trolls eyes on the one he conversed with, and not the cowering human. Toby sometimes did wish he spoke troll, at least this way he could know what they were saying. The only times he understood was when they said his name. Sometimes with agitation, sometimes with a curious tone. Jim closed the door quietly when their conversation ended and the troll left them behind. Jim took a deep breath and slid his back down the door slowly, plopping down onto the floor while a clawed hand ran itself through his fur

 

“Jimbo...babe...is….everything...okay?”  
“well….good news and bad news and horrible news”  
“...uh…..always end on good news so...horrible news first”  
“they have a camp nearby and refuse to let anyone into their territory without their permission. They want to kill you, and then try to recruit me for the war efforts”  
“bad news?”  
“they’re going to take us to said camp tonight. We try to run or hide, they kill us. We be compliant with no efforts to fight or argue, we stay unharmed”  
“good news?”  
“they won’t kill my slave, aka you, without my permission. As long as you stay right next to me every second, they won’t hurt you….maybe. If I play my cards right, we might be able to have some food, water, hell maybe even some bedding and travel supplies”  
“huh. Well...better than...hm...”  
“so in summery. they’re going to lead us tonight to their camp. You stay right next to me. Let me do the talking and blah blah, and we hope for the best” Toby got up and sat with Jim. He pulled his troll mate’s head into his chest and pet his head, getting a small purr in delight in response to the affection.  
“We’ll make it babe. We’ve come this far. We’re not stopping until we make it”  
“and we won’t make it if they kill you”  
“true true. Buuut they’re not FORCING you to join...right?”  
“yeah...well….i don’t know. The guy said that their commander wanted to just talk to me. Hey, maybe these are the trolls who don’t kill and eat humans on sight”  
“well, let’s hope for the best. And if I do die, please be the one to eat me” Jim burst out laughing at the comment  
“what?!”  
“well, I mean, I’m inside you all the time when we fuck! Why not till the very end! Besides, I’d rather have someone I love and trust chow down on me than some rando troll….or...cannibal”  
“geez they were terrible. Glad I got our asses out of their camp”  
“please, promise me, if I die, at least use my body in some way to benefit yourself. I would rather you eat my remains than starve to death”

 

 

 

It was true. Jim had in fact eaten humans before. Not many, but a few. He didn’t have any feeling one way or another about it. Humans ate chickens, cows, pigs and so on. Trolls felt the same way about humans. Potential food. This food? some trolls started to love, and not just the taste. Jim was worried to tell Toby in the beginning of their blooming relationship. What if his potential mate is scared that in the past, he’s eaten people, even if it was a couple hundred years ago. Eventually Toby would have to find out. So, one evening after swallowing down a lot of anxiety, he said it.

 

Toby’s reaction?

 

Not much there

 

Jim was more than surprised. It’s not everyday your boyfriend tells you he consumed human flesh in the past

 

Toby said he didn’t feel anything about it. Everything and everyone was a potential meal to everything else. It’s just nature. Survival of the fittest. Besides, who is he to judge? Jim hadn’t done it in over a century. No ones perfect. Jim told him he didn’t care or even crave humans in any way. If it came down to it, he would eat human flesh again, but only if the absolute need of it happened. Toby also said humans ate themselves as well. Not just in the past either. Present day too.

 

One sad adventure lead them into a cannibalistic cult. It ended far better than they would have believed. They left before anything bad could have actually happened, save Jim mauling a few people, at least they got away with minimal damage

 

 

 

 

“and if I’m not hungry?”  
“then bury me somewhere nice. Oh and plant flowers on my body, I want to be one with nature. At least when I decompose, I’ll help life progress”  
“noble and caring till the very end. Alright, I promise to use you for my benefit”  
“now, when YOU die, I’m going to try and lug around your statue. If not, then I’m keeping a piece of you with me”  
“ohhh sounds good! So, which part?”  
“hmm...dunno...horn would be cool”  
“nice! Yeah! Wear it on your belt or something, make a fashion statement!”  
“haha! Like ’yeah, I’m wearing my dead troll boy toy, jealous?’”  
“DEAD TROLL BOY TOY!”  
“uhhh duh! What, you think a fine sexy troll boy like you isn’t a total troll twunk?”  
“I’M GOING TO PISS MYSELF LAUGHING!” Toby silenced him with a gentle kiss, then another, then another, keeping his lips on Jims for a much longer time. He stroked Jim fur, then made his way to rubbing his shoulder  
“like we always say to one another. We’ll make it. Together”  
“i promise, one day, I’m going to make you my true mate”  
“you mean get hitched?”  
“what...is that?”  
“married”  
“oohhh. Oh yeah, I’m going to marry the fuck outta you! Then you fuck the life out of me”  
“i promise. So, what DO trolls do for weddings?”  
“carve symbols of affection into our bodies, making them match one another”  
“ohh...uh….I’m not really feeling like carving myself up”  
“nah, you don’t have to. But I will”  
“You don’t have to”  
“i WANT to. This is my culture, my devotion and love for you, I want to wear it proudly, and even if I outlive you, I’ll always remember you. ESPECIALLY when I touch myself inappropriately, I’ll imagine it’s your touch” They kissed again, Toby keeping his lips on Jims then guided his hand to run itself over Jim’s chest. Jim purred in pleasure. Toby looked into his eyes with a serious expression, with a tone to match  
“I love you Jimbo. I will never not”  
“i feel the same way Tobes”  
“alright, let’s make a promise, or at least I’m going to make one. I promise that tonight, when we live, we’ll have a little romantic date night. There’s a little lantern over on that desk. A map of nice trails to walk. Then come here, pretend to eat food together and try to ignore our hunger, then maybe get a little...feisty~ and even if not, we’ll just cuddle like we always do”  
“I’m going to make sure you keep that promise”  
“oh I will. So, our lovely little tree fort here, let’s get ourselves actually set up. Get a proper bed going, plans, we need to cover the windows before the intense sunlight hits this place. Also we need to check our stuff. For some weird reason, I’m missing a couple pairs of socks.”  
“hey! they’re good! And you made me promise not to eat anymore cats! they’re like candy!”  
“that’s fair. But I’m running out! So knock it off” Toby smiled and kissed Jim one final time before the two got up and went to work.  
“our new home. I hope it works out”  
“me too Tobes. We’ll make it work. We’ll stay here for a good amount of time. Rest up, clean our gear, get food, all that fun stuff”  
“promise me I can soap you all down when we bathe, I want to feel your body”  
“nice, I do promise, just don’t make me all hot and heavy then you deny me some lovin~”  
“ohh yeah right! Like I’m about to pass up some sex? With you?! My troll bitch!?”  
“excuse me?”  
“you heard me right”  
“hmmmmmm yeah alright I technically am your bitch”  
“damn straight!”  
“hey! Neither one of us is straight!”

 

 

(alright, I’m going to be real with you. I really don’t want to describe an entire tower to you, so just look one up for yourselves! XD it’s pretty big though just as a detail. Lots of stuff like display stands, history stuff, wildlife examples, etc)

 

 

The two survivors started to make their own little home. Unpacking some things, cleaning and tending, moving stuff around, and overall make their new house a home.  
“hey babe”  
“yeah?”  
“should we make a fire pit right outside? We have the space, and we’re well hidden”  
“hmmm maybe not Tobes, anyone can see and smell smoke, not just trolls. That might draw too much unwanted attention”  
“Aww alright, well we should most likely get to know our area a bit better. This map in the display stand is HUGE!”  
“nice! we also need to secure our perimeter. Some traps, wire strings, do we have any cans left?”  
“gee, ask your stomach”  
“fair point. Speaking of, want me to go look around for any rabbits or, well, ANYTHING?”  
“i mean, not like we’ve come across anything” Jim suddenly froze up. He leaned against a wall and ran a hand over a horn, one of the things he did out of habit when emotional  
“oh shit, I almost got you killed. I almost fucked up badly. If I leave you for a SECOND and those trolls come back….oh god Tobes”  
“shh, hey, babe, it’s alright. You thought about it before you acted. That’s what matters. I won’t leave your side”  
“well. This is their turf. This is our home. We can try to make a deal”  
“prostitute yourself?” Toby joked to lighten up the mood, they both laughed at it  
“hmm...good idea...”  
“hey, if it gets us food and a place to stay” Jim clicked his tongue and smiled  
“yeah but no one will compare to my stud muffin”  
“ah, sad but true”  
“geez...i haven’t slept with my kind in...fucking forever”  
“sad?”  
“nah, I love you. But in all seriousness, I think if I can somehow convince them that we’re more useful alive and keep to ourselves, they might leave us alone”  
“hey, if they don’t kill me on sight, maybe they might be willing to make a deal!”

 

“Oh Tobes look! think this radio equipment still works?”  
“no, it’s all rusted and broken. No ones taken care of it in years. Nothing useful to even salvage”  
“well...looks like I get to have some food”  
“munch away!” Jim licked his lips and walked over, ripping piece by piece out and having a good snack. Toby was jealous in a small way. Wishing he could eat anything like a troll could. He could really use something to fill him up for the first time in a long time.


End file.
